Fcuk
by BleachedAi
Summary: a very straight Ichigo's enjoying a lustful night with his girlfriend, but what happens when said orangette calls out his best friends name? What's worse, said best friend is male and very homosexual…what will Ichigo do when Shirosaki finds out? UkeShiro.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck. 

Summary: a very straight Ichigo's enjoying a lustful night with his girlfriend, but what happens when said orangette calls out his best friends name? What's worse, said best friend is male and _very _homosexual…what will Ichigo do when Shirosaki finds out? Three-shot. YAOI. UkeShiro, SemeIchi.

Rating: M.

Pairing: IchigoxDark Ichigo(hollow Ichigo)

A/N: My first one shot! Usually I stick to writing long stories, but heh, I wanted to try this. So let me know what you think! R&R?

_We're young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen,_

_So come a little closer tell me it's all in my head, _

_We're young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen,_

_So come a little closer tell me those three little words…_

He didn't know when it had slipped out, but the tight heat that was Orihime Inoue must've sent him over the edge. He hadn't been aware of what he was picturing at that very moment, but he knew now. Thrusting deeply into a tight heat very much like his girlfriends, but yet incomparable, Shirosaki Ogichi's body to be exact.

He imagined gripping the soft snowy skin between his hands in a bruising grip whilst he softly guided his erection into the sweet fitting abyss that was Shirosaki's rectum. The moans below him that were high in pitch and very feminine, turned to the complete opposite.

From a very girly 'oh!' to a very manly yet submissive 'fuck me!' Ichigo knew instantly he preferred his best friends voice whispering and screaming those obscene things to him. He hadn't attempted to stop his thoughts, he hadn't even seemed to be the slightest bit aware that he was actually having anal sex for the first time with his willing girlfriend not his best friend.

But that didn't stop him shouting "Shiro!" out loudly, when he shot his seed inside the woman.

Even in the mist of his orgasm he saw the immediate shock on his girlfriends face, but after playing with her for mere seconds the look of shock and confusion turned to ultimate pleasure as she reached her climax.

He knew he'd have to deal with the little incident in the morning, so here he was now laying under the silk covers gazing impassively at the plain white ceiling. But Ichigo was everything but _calm. _His mind was drowning in a downpour of constant questions, and worries.

He was mostly questioning his sexuality as this very moment, but he knew deep down underneath the soaring waves of anxiety and inquiries, he knew the answer to that very question.

"Morning." Orihime stood sheepishly in the doorway covered in a silk lilac dressing gown that reached her knees. The girls long orange tresses covered her chest, therefore doing a better job than the gown underneath. The girl slowly made her way across the wooden flooring her feet padding softly on the rich brown oak as she did so.

Slipping underneath the silk black sheets she waited patiently for her boyfriend to sit up. "Morning." Ichigo smiled placing a kiss on his girlfriends cheek. He didn't want her to think anything was wrong, after all he might just get away with this no questions asked, but judging by the thick, suffocating and somewhat awkward atmosphere around them he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I've spoken to Rukia." Orihime muttered. Ichigo stared at the girl, he hadn't expected that. "About swapping universities?" Ichigo smiled cocking an eyebrow before reaching over and taking a sip of water from the clear plastic bottle that he kept beside his bed at all times.

"No, about last night. About Shirosaki." Orihime replied bluntly but it was easy to hear the unhappiness in the girls voice. The mouthful of water Ichigo had taken in spluttered half away across the room covering the light brown cupboard in front of the bed.

Orihime watched as the small droplets rolled down the wood, she instantly flinched when she heard Ichigo's raised voice.

"What for?" the boy frowned when he saw Orihime's reaction and he attempted to quickly calm himself. Ichigo could see the small dark droplets on the silk material of her dressing gown.

"I-I could deal with the dreams Ichigo! But calling his name when we're making love? How do you think that makes me feel, that you have to pretend I'm somebody else…to-to feel pleasure." the girl's head remained hung down.

"The dreams? What are you talking about?" the red heads eyebrows creased deeply as he stared at the silently weeping girl. "I-ve heard you…" the red head swallowed back her tears before continuing. "Y-you dream about him all the time…moaning h-his name." the nineteen year old girls fists clenched together as she sniffled.

"I-I…" Ichigo didn't know what to say, after all he had no control over his dreams, he couldn't even begin to comprehend his emotions never mind explain what he was feeling at the moment. "I-I think it's best if we take a-a break…just for a little while." Orihime smiled finally meeting Ichigo's eyes as she wiped the tears away from her sore eyes.

Ichigo nodded solemnly before shifting out of the bed. The boy pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before leaving the room to find his phone. He'd have to call his father…

Saying goodbye to Orihime was hard. He'd been with the girl over three years. Shoving the last of his suitcases into the car Ichigo waved farewell to the girl. She smiled softly before shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." the orangette climbed into the car sighing at his fathers words and pitiful glance. "We're just taking a break Dad." Ichigo huffed before leaning against the cold car window. Outside the vehicle the wind blew heavily, sending raindrops pelting at the car.

Ichigo smiled sadly as he watched the small raindrops slide down the glass, he thought of them joining the ocean within him, an ocean full of nothing but insecurity and anxiousness.

Isshin glanced over at his son frowning. For just 'a break' his child appeared to be extremely miserable. But he'd help the boy get through this, Ichigo just needed his family and friends close to him.

Isshin smiled to himself, he was sure that it was going to help. Pulling into the drive, Isshin began helping Ichigo's bags out of the boot and into the orangette's old room. Luckily for the young man, Isshin had kept the orangette's room in the exact condition it was in when the boy left.

Ichigo smiled a little spotting his single bed and the various posters of his old favourite bands. He'd missed been here greatly, and it was now he'd just realised. Perhaps it was a good thing been away from Orihime for a while. He'd missed his family, even if he did see them every weekend, it just wasn't the same.

"Where's the girls?" Ichigo asked falling back onto his bed. "At school my dear boy! Not everybody can slack off like you!" Isshin grinned holding his hands on his hips. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the old man. "What do you say we call a few of your friends around? It'll do you some good!" Isshin beamed leaning against Ichigo's old desk.

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood for seeing anybody right now." Ichigo huffed shuffling around on his bed. The overexcited attitude his father had been sporting quickly disappeared and his beaming smile quickly turned to a deep frown. Sitting on the corner of Ichigo's bed the dark haired man sighed. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to, I just don't want you to get into the habit of been cooped up in your room…"

Ichigo buried his face deep into the white pristine pillows. "That's not going to happen Dad. I just need some time alone, to think about things that's all." Isshin nodded slowly before leaving the room.

Ichigo attempted to keep count of the days he had spent alone, but he'd lost count after the first three weeks. His father had continued to attempt to get him out of his room, but after several bruised knuckles and various body parts coloured black and blue, his father had left him…max eight hours alone before storming back in and repeating the very same process.

But recently Ichigo had gotten into a routine, sleeping throughout the day so his father wouldn't bother him, and lying awake for nights and early mornings. He knew it wasn't a healthy routine, but after two weeks of practice, he'd fallen into said routine easily.

Glancing over at his clock his eyes roamed over the red numbers. 3.42am, blinked back at him. Above the letters the date sat clearly, 21st of October. He'd broken up with Orihime on the 2nd of September. The orangette clearly hadn't been aware how fast time had been passing.

He wanted to get his plan over and done with. But the truth was he was scared, he was scared of rejection, and he was scared of how people would judge him.

Falling onto his pillows he vowed to himself that he would stop this constant cycle, he wouldn't let a stupid thing like this overcome him. _He couldn't. _

"So what do you think?" Rukia sighed glancing at the albino beside her. "She dumped him cause'a that? A' think it's a' bit ridiculous. She's lucky that she even got his cock up-" "Shiro!" Rukia scowled at the foul mouth boy before clearing her voice to continue.

"I shall remind you Shirosaki, he called your name during intercourse!" "_Intercourse? _What are ya' seventy? Listen ere' am' pretty sure it wah' just a slip of tha' tongue." Shirosaki huffed in annoyance, from the moment the midget had told him he just couldn't even attempt to believe it. His first _best friend_, his first _crush _and _**first love**__, _could never think of him that way. That's why Shirosaki had opted for just been the orangette's 'friend' a long time ago. He'd hoped it wasn't going to be that way forever, and he still couldn't stop himself from hoping now.

"What about the dreams then? Orihime called me the first time she witnessed the, er…dream, and that was over two years ago! The dreams haven't stopped. I'd been dragged around there once to see what all the fuss was, and trust me I can understand why she got fed up of it." Rukia blushed causing Shirosaki to raise an eyebrow.

"Was he loud?" Shirosaki smirked nudging Rukia's arm. The girls blush deepened. "Shirosaki! Stop talking like that. But the point is, how can you put that down to 'slip of the tongue'? You simply cannot!" the raven haired girl ranted on still blushing ten shades of red. "There's not just one 'Shiro' in the world yano. I'll have ya' know it's a rather popular name." Shirosaki smirked winking. "Oh my god. Shirosaki, Ichigo has been having wet dreams over you for the past two years. He's obviously in love with you. Stop making excuses and deal with it!" the girl growled out loudly.

Shirosaki stopped walking leaving the girl to continue in front of him. He stared wide eyed at the girls back. Rukia had never lost her cool like that with him before, she usually did with his others friends, but himself and the raven girl were practically like siblings, he'd just never seen her so…determined to force him to accept 'Ichigo's love', the love Shirosaki was still pretty sure didn't exist. No ranting midget could make him believe something as ridiculous as that, he'd only believe it if it came from the Berry's own delicious mouth.

"Come on! We'll never get to his house if you just stand there all day!" Rukia chuckled, she felt bad for what she had said to Shirosaki, she had never spoke to the albino like that before and she instantly felt guilty for doing so.

Shirosaki quickly caught up with the girl preparing himself for Ichigo's house, which was going to be, no doubt…_awkward. _

Isshin sighed to himself as he made his way up the wooden staircase, he'd called Ichigo's friends around and he would force the boy awake if he had to. Forcing open the wooden door Isshin gasped before blinking to clear his sight. No he wasn't seeing things.

Ichigo sat on his bed, in a fresh pair of clothes, holding a magazine and iPod. The room also looked spotless. "My boy!" Isshin shouted loudly diving onto the boys bed, instead of the warm embrace he was expecting from a pair of arms, he received it from Ichigo's barefoot, straight into his mouth.

Falling back off the bed the man grimaced before placing his hands on his hips and grinning. "I've invited your friends around! They're looking forward to see you!" Isshin grinned spinning on his tiptoes. Ichigo, much to Isshin's surprise smiled.

Ichigo had missed his friends greatly, after weeks of constant thinking and worrying he was dying to head out and enjoy himself.

It was then that the pair heard a loud knock on the door. Isshin literally dived down the stairs whereas Ichigo casually strolled down. Falling onto the sofa the boy waited patiently for his friends. Ichigo had felt perfectly relaxed, until he saw a tuff of white hair. He hadn't realised Shirosaki was going to be coming. He had expected Rukia and her boyfriend Renji…

"Ichigo!" a flash of dark hair and arms around his waist was all Ichigo saw and felt before he was tackled into a suffocating hug from the one and only Rukia Kuchiki. "Where have you been!" the raven haired girl shouted loudly after letting Ichigo go.

"Uh, busy?" Ichigo lied rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ya' father said ya' been sulkin'." Ichigo bushed deeply when he first heard Shirosaki's voice, he hadn't remembered it been so sensual…Ichigo quickly sent a death glare to his father.

"Eh, I wasn't…exactly sulking." Ichigo scowled standing from the sofa. "Good, so you won't say no to a couple of drinks tonight?" Rukia grinned. "I think we all know, 'a couple' of drinks isn't even a possibility. A liquor store and a half sounds more like it." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the midget. "Eh! Blame Shirosaki for that one!" the raven haired girl retorted folding her arms with a scowl.

"So we didn't drive all the way round town to find you the 'super-pink-creamy-vodka' that you kept squealing over?" Ichigo grinned recalling the memory. The raven haired girl blushed slightly before backing down with a small smile and eye roll. "Anyway, so is that a yes?" Shirosaki asked causing the orangette to jump.

He had forgotten Shirosaki had still been there, so when the deep, lascivious voice met his ears he couldn't stop the small shudder that traveled down his spine. "E-er, yes." Ichigo cussed his vocals, he hadn't stuttered since he had been a kid.

"Sweet!" Shirosaki grinned moving closer to Ichigo before swinging an arm around the boys stiff shoulders. "It's been too long since we've all ad' a proper drink eh?" the white haired teen chuckled. Ichigo trembled slightly under Shirosaki's strong grip. The orangette could feel the soft pastel like skin on his, just thinking about Shirosaki pressed against him had his legs turning to jelly.

"Why don't we hit a few clubs before heading to mine? It'll be fun." Rukia grinned watching Ichigo turn to a quivering mess due to Shirosaki's presence. Oh the berry had it hard. It had her thinking back to how herself and Renji had been at the start of their love. It was fantastic.

"Yea!" Shirosaki agreed tightening his grip around Ichigo's shoulders, the orangette didn't miss the movement sadly, because now his legs felt ready to buckle below him.

"Right, I'm going to head to Renji's and get him ready. Shirosaki, help Ichigo get ready. Make him presentable!" Rukia ordered before skipping off into the living room to bid farewell to Isshin. "W-why do you, uh, have to get me ready?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at his best friend said friend smirked before replying.

"Well, Ichi, ya' probably not gonna' pull in ya' old sweats and a baggy t-shirt are you?" "Eh, you're right there…wait, pull? I'm not going out to get my leg over!" Ichigo scowled gasping slightly when he realised how crude the words sounded. "Ha! An' ya' say I've got a dirty mouth!" Shirosaki grinned before steering Ichigo towards the stairs.

"I'm so getting you back for this." Ichigo growled storming up the stairs. Shirosaki smirked enjoying the view of Ichigo's delicious behind just in front of his eyes for a few more seconds before replying, "Ah berry! Ya' don't mean that!" Ichigo turned around quickly, unfortunately for Shirosaki, Ichigo had caught a glimpse of where Shirosaki had been looking, or rather gawping.

"Do I have something stuck on the back of my trousers?" Ichigo asked his tone completely clueless, the berry had instantly dismissed that Shirosaki was in fact staring at his behind. "Nah, I was just lookin' a tha' pattern. A' think I have the same pair." Shirosaki lied and to the teens surprise the orangette bought it.

Slipping into the orangette's room gold on black eyes scanned the room. "Ya ever gonna' change this damn room Ichi?" Shirosaki cocked a brow flicking the corner of a poster that hung loosely on the white washed walls. "I like it how it is. Didn't feel like a change." Ichigo muttered swinging open the cupboard doors and peering inside.

Shirosaki quickly scampered over to the cupboard joining Ichigo in his search for some clothes. Shirosaki was determined to make Ichigo drool worthy, not that the albino thought he wasn't already, he just wanted to see Ichigo in some tight fitting clothes, to show off the delicious curves and dips of his toned chest, even if he wasn't allowed to touch at least he could look…

"Ya should wear some of these clothes Ichi, I've never seen you in any of these…" Shirosaki grinned running his hand over a pair of black skinny jeans, damn the berry would look tasty in these… "because I haven't really had the chance, Orihime never liked going out." Ichigo mumbled breaking Shirosaki out of his stupor.

"That's the last time ya allowed to mention er' name got it? This is a 'boy's' night, therefore chick talk is banned , unless it's a chick from one of tha' clubs ok?" Shirosaki grinned pulling out a pair of white skinny jeans attached to a small black coat hanger.

Ichigo ignored the boy's order, he didn't even want to talk about Orihime, she had plagued his thoughts enough for a lifetime, it was time to enjoy himself, he was convinced that he had earned it. He was sure of it.

"Here." Shirosaki smiled as he laid out the pair of white trousers onto Ichigo's bed, along with a tight black t-shirt and a grey zip-up thin jumper. Ichigo stared wide eyed at the pile. It was then that Shirosaki decided to chuck a pair of black _very tight_ Calvin Kline boxers at Ichigo.

The orangette caught the boxers with a sigh. "Why is everything…so tight?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow stretching the thin material between his fingers. "There your clothes Ichi, don't ask meh." Shirosaki replied with a smirk.

"Now hurry up an' change! A' still av' ta' nip ta' mine yano!" Shirosaki picked up the pile of clothes and placed them into Ichigo's hands and shoved him out the room in direction of the bathroom. As much as he would love to see the berry changing he feared it would be _too obvious. _

Ten minutes had already passed and Ichigo still hadn't returned from the bathroom. Sighing the albino stormed out of Ichigo's room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Ichi? What are ya' doin' in there?" Shirosaki leaned his ear against the door.

"Uh…I think…we need to pick something different." Ichigo stated with a huff. Shirosaki quickly moved away from the door when he heard the lock click.

To say that he lost his breath when he saw the beautiful sight that was his best friend, would be an understatement, he felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

The white jeans hugged the orangette's hips tightly showing off the curves. The tight material clung to the miles of tan skin that was the teens legs. But that wasn't all, just above his waist hard muscle could easily be visible. Roaming his eyes up the orangette's chest Shirosaki felt his mouth watering, every curve and muscle of the teens chest could be clearly seen and he felt himself slowly loosing control over his body. His groin to be exact.

Ichigo gripped the grey jumper and slung it over his shoulder. "It looks stupid doesn't it?" Ichigo asked sighing, judging by his friends silence he looked ridiculous, he was just waiting for the teasing yet boisterous laughter to come, but surprisingly he heard different. "E…-eh, ya' look absolutely fantastic." Shirosaki stated bluntly, slyly pulling down his shirt to cover his black jean clad erection.

"You're lying!" Ichigo replied with a small blush. Shirosaki moved forwards with a teasing smirk. The white haired boys hand slowly trailed along Ichigo's thighs slowly moving to it's destination that was the orangette's behind. "Ya' look good enough ta' eat. Is that wha' ya' wanna' hear?" Shirosaki purred into the teens ear.

Ichigo gasped as he felt Shirosaki's hands gently cup his buttocks. Ichigo quickly regained his composure and pushed Shirosaki away with a scowl. "You're always so dirty Shiro." Ichigo stated quickly before heading towards his bedroom door.

Shirosaki watched Ichigo go with a smirk. He was convinced the teen was moving his behind like that just to piss him off. Because damn, it was working.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance zipping up his grey jumper before sitting on the edge of his bed and grabbing his phone. His whole body felt as if it was tingling, just one touch from Shirosaki and it had him feeling like this. He just wished the pale haired teen wouldn't joke around so much.

Ichigo gasped in shock as he spotted Shirosaki diving onto the bed landing right behind him. The white haired teen leant on his elbow giving Ichigo a small smile. Ichigo turned to his friend returning the friendly smile. But unknown to the pair, the small smile that they both shared was out of love and adoration, 'friendly' didn't even touch the strong emotions.

"Well I knew that ages ago." Renji smirked up at his girlfriend from his position on the white leather sofa. "You liar!" Rukia flicked the red heads forehead before joining him on the sofa. The pair had just finished getting ready, when Rukia began telling the red head about Ichigo and Shirosaki.

"Technically, I'm not. Shirosaki told me he'd liked Ichigo since the beginning of high school." Renji replied bluntly almost as if what he'd just said didn't mean anything at all. "WHAT?" Rukia shouted loudly. The red head rubbed his aching ear and sighed before shrugging. "What? He told me in confidence, but since you know about Ichigo, I figured it wouldn't matter anymore. All I'm sayin' is I don't want to be near them when they're drunk." Renji smirked flicking through the channels on his flat screen. The red head grinned when he found 'Top Gear'.

"I wished you had told me sooner." Rukia replied before falling back onto the sofa, crossing her arms in a grumpy manner. "Ch, come on Ru, it's not that much of a big deal. I should have told you I know…" Renji apologized snuggling into the girls petite shoulder. A small smile worked it's way onto Rukia's face.

The raven haired girl sighed before leaning over and kissing Renji's cheek with a small blush. "We better go."

An hour after Ichigo had gotten changed he found himself stuck inside Shirosaki's room. The white haired teen had dragged the orangette over to his house in lightening speed. Ichigo blushed as he recalled where he was sitting, _Shirosaki's bed…his thoughts had begun to wonder but stopped suddenly when he spotted Shirosaki step into the room._

_Black skinny jeans hugged the boys long legs perfectly, showing off the muscles easily. A white shirt clung to the boys muscular chest, two buttons sat undone at the top of the shirt showing off a lick of pale skin. Ichigo licked his lips as he felt them go dry. Unfortunately the action didn't go unnoticed. "See somethin' ya' like Ichi?" Shirosaki smirked slowly swinging his hips round and giving Ichigo a good view of his behind. _

"_Shut up asshole." Ichigo scowled attempting to hide the blush on his cheeks. _

_Not much of a cliffy here, but I wanted to get this chapter up quickly so I can carry on with the other two, I think it's going to be three chapters long…not sure yet, max is six. So let me know if you want to see it longer. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck: chapter two.

"It's not my fault dammit!" Renji growled stepping out of the taxi, Shirosaki, Ichigo and Rukia scowled at the redhead holding onto their noses. "Fuckin jalapeño's." Shirosaki cussed. The trio had sat listening to Renji tell them about the Mexican buffet he had managed to eat through the previous night, not aware that Renji's bowel was now a very dangerous weapon of mass destruction.

"At least ya' know no girls will be hangin' around im'." Shirosaki smirked at Rukia. "Along with his own girlfriend." Ichigo added with a small smirk causing Rukia to distance herself a little more from Renji who at this point was seething.

"You'd do the same thing if you were offered a free Mexican all you can eat meal!" Renji huffed. "If a' knew it would give me tha' shit's a wouldn't eat it. You're just a fuckin' idiot." Shirosaki cackled flicking Renji's forehead.

Renji bit his tongue scowling at the white haired teen. "Just try hold it in…for a while. Or go into town and pick up some tablets or something." Rukia smiled slightly attempting to calm her boyfriend down. Renji nodded before taking Rukia's hand in his own with a small smile.

The group crossed the road joining a relatively small cue outside one of Karakura's best clubs. 'Bar 15.' Luckily they had chosen to get into the club earlier, whereas if they had waited another half an hour it would have taken them hours to get inside.

After a few minutes of waiting the group finally reached the door. A large bald headed man stood with his arms folded. A grey flat cap covered the mans hairless head, and a simple black and white suit clung to his muscled frame. A small nametag clung to his suit, reading 'Yammy.'

The scowling man eyed the group before tossing them a red wristband each which allowed them to enter to club, and drink, those who were underage simply gained a different colour wristband.

Slipping through the doors the low thrum of the bass turned from barely inaudible to deafening, one could imagine the walls and the floors quaking along with it.

The club itself was very big, from the entrance a narrow passageway lead you towards two sets of stairs and a balcony that overlooked the dance floor and the bar.

As soon as Shirosaki began walking down the stairs he realised his mistake, bringing Ichigo into a bar like this…the pale teen had already spotted several lust hungry gazes settling on his berry.

Shirosaki scowled as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs along with the rest of the group. Ichigo stood at his side awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, not really knowing what to do with himself…it had been so long since he had last gone out.

Shirosaki smirked at the orangette before throwing his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and attempted to shout over the loud music, "Let's get some drinks!" To Shirosaki's surprise Ichigo heard him and gave the albino a nod.

Renji and Rukia followed the pair to the bar and began deciding which drinks they wanted to order. Renji usually settled for a simple beer, but Rukia always wanted something exotic, or fruity, basically anything she hadn't had before.

Sitting at the bar, Shirosaki sighed in relief at been able to hear the others voices again. "Vodka Ichi?" Shirosaki grinned raising an eyebrow. "…yeah fuck it." said orangette grinned.

"Six vodka shots please!" Shirosaki called over the bar. The barman*, a, tall black haired man began pouring out the shots, within seconds six shots sat neatly in a row before them. The lean man smirked before taking Shirosaki's money.

"Three each! Knock em' all back!" Shirosaki grinned holding the small glass between his thumb and forefinger. "1, 2, 3!" the pale teen counted down before knocking back the shot, then proceeding quickly to the other, until finally slamming back the last one. Shirosaki grinned watching Ichigo knock back his last shot clearly having lost.

"Ya' slow Ichi!" Shirosaki cackled. Ichigo winced placing back the small glass. "No, that stuffs just nasty!" the tan teen scrunched up his nose before calling over the bar man.

"Beers?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow to which Shirosaki nodded his head in agreement. The bartender placed the two bottles in front of the men before disappearing to the other side of the bar serving the other patrons.

"It seems even more lively in ere' than it usually is." Shirosaki commented, watching crowds of people flood onto the dance floor when a popular song blasted through the speakers. Ichigo shook his head at the throngs of people, most of them been middle-aged men attempting to cop a feel of the girls too busy dancing to notice. It was ridiculous.

"What's with tha' look?" Shirosaki smirked taking another swig of his beer. "They're all desperate!" Ichigo sighed shaking his head once again. "Ya' like an old man!" the pale teen snorted. "Nah, if I was like an old man, I'd be in the middle of that crowd dry humping anything that looked remotely like the female anatomy." Shirosaki let out a loud laugh.

"Eh, I guess ya' right there." he smirked before downing his beer in one. "Slow down Shiro, we've only been here ten minutes...maybe not even that." The orangette huffed. "Oh lighten up Ichi! You've obviously been cooped up in tha' bedroom of yours too much!"

Ichigo snorted before glancing around the bar remembering their friends. "Where's Rukia and Renji gone?" he asked turning back to Shirosaki who was currently chuckling to himself, which most people would have found crazed and even slightly demonic but Ichigo himself found it insanely sexy.

Looking in Shiro's direction Ichigo's eyes widened, Renji and Rukia were…dancing? Quite passionately, if you could call grinding that. Ichigo smirked, "Never expected them to be the type to do that in public." Shirosaki smirked silently agreeing.

"Pretty boy, creeping to ya' left." Shirosaki quickly commented from his seat at the end of the bar, Ichigo immediately turned to his left and stumbled back slightly. Just as Shirosaki warned, a man wearing a gaudy pink dress shirt leant on the bar facing his direction.

The man brushed back his black hair with his manicured nails and fluttered his eyelashes which appeared to have a yellow feather attached to the corner, along with red one which sat on the front of his brow. The man smiled before licking his lips and clearing his throat, a feminine noise left his throat, which he would have classed as a cough. "Names Yumichika. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Now, would you mind telling me why a beautiful man such as yourself is sat alone here?"

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the man…creature, thing he didn't know, but he had never seen something like it before, if he was questioning his sexuality before, he now knew the answer thanks to this, 'man'. He was a strict, _Shiro_-sexual.

"Uh…I'm not-" he couldn't continue due to the long nailed hand that stopped just in front of his face. "Nonsense gorgeous! Let your hips do the talking and dance with me!" The black haired male replied in a singsong manner before moving closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to run from the man when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards, weight then settled on the crook of his neck and he could feel somebody breathing against his bare skin. Glancing down he swallowed thickly.

"He ain't alone so scram." Shirosaki growled against Ichigo's neck causing the orangette to shiver. "Hmph!" the creature flipped it's hair before storming away into the crowds of people, probably hunting for more prey.

Ichigo almost whined when he felt those strong muscular arms unwind from his waist and the moist breath leave his neck, as cliché as it sounded Shirosaki fitted perfectly against him, almost as if their bodies had been shaped to fit with one another.

Moving away from Shirosaki, Ichigo leant against the bar attempting to play it cool, knowing he obviously looked anything but what with the intense heat eating at his cheeks. "Trust meh, there'll be a lot more of those tonight so a' hope ya' don't mind meh bailing ya out." Shirosaki smirked spotting the adorable blush covering his crush's cheeks.

Ichigo couldn't help the small smile that covered his lips, even if he had to put up with the ridiculously sickening chat up lines it'd be worth it if he could feel Shirosaki's hands on his body again.

"Don't worry, I'm thankful for it. What was that thing?" Ichigo let out an awkward chuckle taking a swig of his beer. "A' don't know, but you'll help meh out too right?" Shirosaki smirked calling over the barman for another beer which he quickly began drinking.

"Sure." the orangette answered before really thinking about it.

The love struck teen was now anxiously eyeing the men and women around Shirosaki, hoping none of them would actually try make a pass at him, because Ichigo honestly had no idea what he could do to make them lay off…no, that was a lie, he did know, he was just absolutely shitting himself of actually trying it…putting his hands on Shirosaki's body…that was only meant for his dreams!

...

"How do you think they're doing?" Renji asked tightening his arms around his girlfriend who was currently sitting on his knee. The pair had made their way up to the second floor of the club, a place for the more relaxed drinkers to sit without having to deal with sex crazed men and women.

"I don't know…maybe it wasn't a good plan leaving them alone together." Rukia sighed fiddling with the long piece of fabric that connected to her black shirt, made to tie around her waist like a ribbon. Renji shifted in his seat pulling the girl closer to him.

"Eh, I think they'll be fine together, but let's just hope either one of them spills the beans tonight…I can't take all this tension it's just taking too long." Renji sighed his brow furrowed. Rukia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He's just split up with Orihime remember, you can't rush these things…I just feel bad for kind of forcing them to be alone with each other." Rukia explained.

"As we both know Shirosaki cared for Ichigo back when Ichigo and Orihime first stated dating, and the fact that Ichigo had dreams about Shirosaki then prove he also had feelings for Shirosaki. We're not forcing em' together, we're just I don't know, speeding up the process? It's taken way to long for them to even acknowledge their feelings themselves!" Renji grumbled. "Anyways, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight yeah Ru?" Renji grinned at the petite raven before pulling her in for a soft kiss, that he knew she wouldn't be able to argue with.

...

"I'm telling ya, he's been stood there at least half an hour jus' watchin' ya move around tha' bar!" Shirosaki sighed crossing his arms. Ichigo growled before rolling his eyes. "A' bet ya' if a' slipped off ta' the loo, he'd be right in here tryna' rape ya' ass." the pale teen grinned and finished, _yet another _beer, Ichigo had lost count of how many the albino had downed, he seemed to have an inhuman drinking speed.

"Shiro? How many beers have you had?" Ichigo asked suddenly causing the white haired teen to stop rambling on. "Nine, why?" he asked with a smirk. "That's way too many! Slow down! We haven't even got into another club yet!" the orangette scowled sipping his own beer at a leisurely pace, like he had done with the previous bottles, he had had a total of four beers.

"Meh? Slow down? Don't be silly!" Shirosaki grinned calling over for another beer, which was quickly given to him. Holding up his beer to the barman, as a supposed thanks he took a long swig.

Ichigo watched as the albino gulped the liquid down before finally placing the bottle back onto the bar side. Shirosaki gave the orangette a charming smile before eyeing the other club goers around him.

Shirosaki grinned patting on Ichigo's shoulder and pointing at a girl walking past holding a silver tray with empty glasses on top. The girls purple hair cascaded down her back covering the girls behind, which almost rivaled the rack she was sporting upfront.

"I thought you weren't into girls Shiro?" the orangette smirked cocking an eyebrow. "Nah, a' mean fer ya'." Shirosaki grinned thrusting his hips upwards. Ichigo watched those jean clad hips move sensually and he swore he felt his manhood twitch slightly.

"Nah, not interested." Ichigo simply replied turning his head away. "Really? But she looks like a straight guys fantasy! Well, she's got everythin' tits 'n' ass, it's wha' straight men want right? What sorta' girls ya' into then Ichi?" Shirosaki asked with a smirk before placing his elbow on the bar and leaning on his hand.

Ichigo was about to answer when he realised…_what was he into? _He hadn't a clue, what had attracted him to Orihime? He couldn't remember, because now all he could think about was what attracted him to Shirosaki…most would assume it would be the girls bosom or behind…but Ichigo found himself cringing at just the thought of touching those intimate parts of the girl. He found that when he thought of the things that the pair had done, his stomach churned horribly.

"I uh…I don't really know." Ichigo answered in a mumble more than anything else. "What men are you into?" the confused orangette asked quickly attempting to avoid the question.

"Eh, nice body…good bum…nice eyes…eh I don't know!" Shirosaki smirked taking another swig of his beer, of course he was bluffing he knew what kinda' guy he was into…but just going all out and describing Ichigo's own appearance would be a bit blatant. Ichigo sighed in relief, hopefully that kind of conversation wouldn't resurrect itself anytime soon.

"What turns ya' on Ichi?" Shirosaki suddenly asked causing the other eyes to widen. "What kind of question is that?" Ichigo scowled. "M'curious. I'll tell ya' if ya' tell meh." the albino grinned playing with the hoop on the bottom of his lip.

Ichigo watched as that sinful tongue caressed the black piercing. Oh how he envied the inanimate piece of jewellery. "Uh…I like been bitten…and uhm uh, dirty talk…" Ichigo replied looking away and blushing deeply. "And there's meh thinking Orihime was all sweet and innocent." Shirosaki grinned taking a gob full of beer.

"Oh no, uh it wasn't Orihime that did those things, I just know that's something I'd like." Ichigo explained feeling his cheeks burn up even more. "Ya' seem pretty certain on tha'. I myself like it rough." Shirosaki replied bluntly, almost as if it was one of the most simplest of statements ever spoken.

Ichigo downed his beer in one, attempting to will those dirty images from his brain. His skin felt like it was burning, just those simple five words sparked the fire deep within him, no it wasn't a simple spark, Shirosaki had poured a whole tub of frikking petrol on said fire and now he was finding it hard to control himself. Oh how he wished that he could just ravish that mouth…and maybe a few other things…

...

_(*The barman is Tsukishima, you will only know him if you up to date with the anime, but to get a brief idea Google him only if you aren't afraid of spoilers that is.) _

_Sorry about stopping it so abruptly, I just want to start a fresh chap. :3 Also I apologize for not updating in a while! D: Along with the rest of my stories, but I'm currently working on all of them so don't worry! XD _


End file.
